


I.M.P.act

by Baykit



Series: Quirky Hell [12]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: Ida Tenya runs into an odd group while preparing for a mission
Series: Quirky Hell [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604635
Comments: 23
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Ida sighed as he got back in the elevator. Of course, he knew that being chosen as part of the superhero team that would be escorting the new American ambassador was a great honor. He also knew that making safety checks of all the buildings along the route the ambassador would be taking was an important measure that had to be taken. That didn’t make the task any less tedious. Sure, he could speed things up by using his quirk on the stairwell but that would be a waste of energy. Especially when the building had a perfectly working elevator. Ida shook his head and made a series of quick chopping motions with his hands. He couldn’t be thinking this way, he had a job to do. This building was a brand new skyrise and several floors had prime vantage points that anyone with the right quirk, or skill level, could easily take advantage of to attack. Ida’s train of thought, and chopping motion, were abruptly interrupted as the elevator stopped, pinged, and doors slid open and Ida found himself staring at three pairs of eyes.

Ida was frozen for a moment. The building was a brand-new office building and Ida had been informed that no one was expected to move in for another week. Therefore, anyone found in the building was likely to be a squatter of some sort. But the people in front of him didn’t look like squatters, in fact they seemed to be rather well dressed. The tallest one had bright red skin with a large white patch over the left half of his face, yellow eyes and black and white striped horns that extended from his head and curled back slightly. He wore a long black suit coat with a red ascot around his neck. A long red tail with an arrow shaped barb at the end swished back and forth from underneath his coat. The shorter man had similar red skin, yellow eyes, horns, and tail but instead of white patch over half his face, he had smaller white freckles on his cheek. He also had a head of white hair that curled around his horns and wore a red bow tie instead of an ascot. The woman was around the same height as the shorter man and had similar red skin, yellow eyes, tail, and black and white horns. But her horns were straighter, and they were more black than white. She wore a set of black overalls that were torn at the knees and a black choker around her neck. The three of them were standing around a tripod that had been set up near a window. Ida shook himself out of his shock and stepped off the elevator.

“Hello sirs and ma’am,” Ida said, “Sorry to disturb you but I’m here to conduct a building inspection.”

“Building inspection?” the tall one asked.

“Yes, I’m part of a hero team that has been selected to escort a very important person through the streets below this evening. I am making sure that this building is clear of any riff raff that might want to cause trouble,” Ida explained.

“Oh, I see,” the tall one said.

“Yes, I really am sorry to disturb your work,” Ida said.

“Work?” the smaller male asked.

“Yes, I can clearly see you are businessmen,” Ida said.

“Business…right businessmen,” the tall one said as he straightened his ascot and extended his hand to Ida, “The name is Blitzo and these are my associates, Moxie and Millie. We’ve just rented this floor and we were here to…”

“Take measurements!” Millie said, “For all our office furniture.”

“Right!” Blitzo said, “It really is such a pain if you bring too much stuff in you know. Then you have to haul it back downstairs and return it and augh, it’s just such a process. I’m sure you understand.”

“Of course, keeping things precise is a serious matter,” Ida said, “the name is Ingenium, by the way.”

“Ingenium?” Moxie asked.

“It’s standard protocol to be known by our hero names while on duty,” Ida said.

“Oh, right,” Moxie said.

“Anyways, it’s nice to see a business with such strong family ties these days,” Ida said.

“Wha…family?” Moxie asked.

“Oh, s-sorry if I’m assuming. It’s just you all look so similar, and appearance-based q-quirks usually run in a family so I though…” Ida stammered.

“Yes! Family!” Blitzo yelled as he threw one of his arms around his Ida’s shoulder, “Moxie was just surprised that you noticed. No one’s really commented on it before.”

“Oh, I see,” Ida said.

“Anyways, just give us a moment to pack up our things and we’ll be out of your hair,” Blitzo said.

“Oh, there’s an hour before the procession is due to come by. You just need to leave before then,” Ida said.

“Is that so? Well, thanks for your help then! We’ll be sure to be out of here before then. I’m sure you have to get back to checking the building,” Blitzo said.

“I do. Thank you for understanding,” Ida said as he gave a stiff bow and turned back towards the elevator.

“Thanks for the help!” Millie called.

“Yeah… thanks a bunch,” Moxie said.

Ida turned and gave a little wave as the elevator doors closed. What a nice group of people, he thought. A little odd, but nice just the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Ida’s heart stopped as the shot rang out. He turned to the ambassador’s car to see the window had shattered. As he peered through the window, he was surprised to see that it was the ambassador’s secretary who was slumped over in their seat, blood streaming down their forehead. He turned up towards the trajectory of the shot and saw a glint from a familiar skyrise. It couldn’t be. Ida took off at top speed, just barely hearing the rest of his team calling from behind him.

Ida burst into the office and skidded to a halt, his mouth hanging open at the sight before him. Blitzo and Moxie stood in the office, behind them was a perfectly circular portal. Through the portal was a scene unlike any other he’d seen before. It almost didn’t look like earth.

“Oh look,” Blitzo sniggered, “The tin can hero is back.”

“You!” Ida yelled as his quirk activated, his engines revved and propelled him forward.

But before Ida could gain any momentum, an explosion rocked the room, throwing him sideways. As Ida groaned and righted himself, he cursed seeing that the explosion had dented the exhaust pipes on his right leg shut.

“Sorry honey,” Millie said as she stepped out of the shadows, “but I couldn’t have you ruining our big exit.”

“You lied to me!” Ida yelled.

“Oh hardly,” Blitzo said with a shrug, “we just didn’t argue with the assumptions you already made. Really, I think that says more about you then us.”

“Well, your mission failed! The ambassador is still alive!” Ida said.

“Ambassador? Who said we were aiming for him?” Millie said as she skipped through the portal.

Blitzo gave a cackling laugh as he stepped through the portal as well. Only Moxie stayed for a second longer.

“For your information,” Moxie said, “That’s my wife!”

Then Moxie stepped through the portal as well and the portal closed in a swirl of light, leaving Ida alone in the empty, smoldering office.


End file.
